Of Mouse and Man
by becherovka
Summary: Rosemary has a special gift - she can read people as easily as open book. But when she sees through someone who is more dangerous than anyone she have ever met, will it be her end? FBI is going after a serial killer whose victims are only young girls. He rapes them and tortures them. Can she possibly help or will she be the next victim herself?


_Ok, so here is my first published fanfiction of all times so please be kind at me:)_

"Will! Wait a minute, please!" Rough voice of Jack Crawford was echoing all over the street. Will didn't even realize he was going further away from the disgusting corpse arranged on the old sofa. Will turned around and saw Jack approaching him quickly. Little girl with brown curly hair scurried next to Jack. Will closed his eyes, imagining the dead woman in the crime scene. He suddenly felt everything around him, but he couldn't recognize a single detail about the murderer. He shook his head and pushed his lids together.

"Will, let me introduce you to Rosemary Label. She has the same particular mind gift as you and she is going to help us investigate this case. Rosemary, this is Will Graham, our special agent." Will could see through Jack like through glass. He was afraid, but not of that girl. Maybe of her abilities? Will finally reacted and shook her hand. When he eventually glanced at her, he was surprised. The person he firstly considered a small girl was a grown woman, indeed very petite. She had big brown eyes and hair with big volume. It made her head look bigger than the rest of her body. She could be around 5 ft 4 inches high.

"I am not sure whether it is a gift or a curse. Nevertheless, I am pleased to meet you." Will forced himself into smile.

She didn't even attempt to look different from her current I-fear-everything-I-see state. "I am sure it is a curse," she answered. Her voice sounded like voice of a child. "How are you dealing with the pressure coming with this job?" She looked like truly intrigued. She also relaxed a bit.

"He has a great psychologist," sophisticated voice sounded behind them. "My name is Hannibal Lecter. It is pleasure to meet you, Ms. Label." Hannibal reached for her hand, when her behaviour quickly changed. She backed down a few steps and watched him with wide fearful eyes.

Everyone's gaze was focused on her. She seemed to calm down after few minutes. "My sincere apologies, Mr. Lecter." Her voice was only above whisper. "I sometimes just get these panic attacks." She afforded him to give her a tough handshake.

"That is interesting. May I ask you if you already have a psychologist?" Hannibal's accent was soft and soothing, yet she felt still scared.

"Yes, I have," she answered maybe too quickly.

"I wouldn't let her work here if I wasn't sure she is stable. And only good psychologist can confirm that." Jack defended her. She made three small steps towards him like if she was looking for protection. Fear absolutely disappeared, now replaced by suspicion. She watched every slightest move Hannibal did and she judged and calculated. He could sense problems. He wasn't sure, whether she knew, but she at least guessed. He should take care of her, soon.

"I could handle you well. You could even cooperate with Will. I assume that little change would not be wrong for you." His words were like honey but his eyes sent warning to her. She got the message and shivered unintentionally.

"I am highly satisfied with my doctor, thank you," she replied in rather defensive manner.

"He is right," Jack intervened. "Please, at least consider his offer. He is highly qualified specialist, one of the best. He could help you with your fear of people."

Rosemary got goose bumps of Hannibal Lecter. There was something that didn't feel right about him. His cold eyes, his stern glares and perfect manners. Like if he was hiding too much. And he was the first person she had ever met, who she couldn't read like open book. She had amazing skills at judging people, but only one thing she could say about this psychologist was that she didn't feel safe around him. "I will consider his offer, I promise," she said weakly, apologized and left.

"So, what exactly is this pervert murderer doing?" Alana Bloom was one of very rare friends of Will Graham. They were used to sit together over a coffee in a small café in the city centre once a week.

"I am not sure if you really want to hear it," William sighed and stirred his coffee. "It is not something nice, you know." He alone had problem not to throw up when he imagined the murderer torturing his victims.

"Come on. It is the fourth murder during two months. It is work of serial killer. I just want to know what kind of people I should avoid." Alana was very skilful psychologist and knew what made Will talk.

"Ok then. The killer, he raped them, and then he... opened them and pushed a baby doll inside them. They were conscious during this action. Then he stabbed them into their abdomen so he stabbed the plastic baby too. They all died because of blood loss. That murderer is a mystery to me. I cannot see a single part of his personality through these murders." Will finished and Alana was really shocked. She didn't expect this, so she held his hand and tried to calm down both.

Rose was just drying her hair when she heard her phone ringing. She answered it immediately and recognised voice of Jack Crawford. "I need you. There happened another murder. We need you there. In twenty minutes. I will send you a car, ok?" He sounded really excited but not in the good way. Rose just sighed and watched herself in a mirror for a few seconds.

"Of course, Jack. I will be right there."

She came to her bedroom and changed into jeans shorts and black laced top. She considered the weather and then she added a long green shirt. She ran in front of her house and noticed black car and FBI agent in it. She got in, still breathing heavily and for the whole ride didn't even attempt to talk with the driver. After ten minutes the car stopped and she got out. She looked at a lot of people surrounding something she couldn't see. Jack was hurrying towards her; behind him were Will and Hannibal.

"There is another woman, killed the same way as the others. We haven't identified her yet but we still want you to look at the crime scene. Maybe you will invent something." Jack was talking so fast that she almost couldn't understand him properly. She just simply nodded and greeted Will and Hannibal. Again, when she saw him, she got strange feeling, she thought that he was even laughing at her with his eyes. She shook those thoughts away and approached the corpse. But the closer she was, the more she felt something really really bad. And when she saw the face of the victim, she fell to her knees.

Hannibal laughing and holding bloody chainsaw. Small puppet covered in blood, shouting "I WANT OUT!" Chef preparing fried potatoes and putting them on a plate next to human fingers – that all flew through her head in a second. She lied on her back next to the corpse and breathed so heavily, she couldn't hear anything else. She saw people surrounding her and made contact with Hannibal's eyes. She claimed him guilty, even if only through her stare and she knew that he knew that she knew. His face was calm, maybe with little smirk. Rose turned around to see the victim's face again.

It was her psychologist.


End file.
